Richard Lannister
Background Richard Lannister is cousin to Jaime Lannister, Cersei Lannister, and Tyrion Lannister. Richard most of the time is in Lanisport or one of the other holds in The Westerlands but he occasionally goes to Casterly Rock. Richard fought in The War Of The Five Kings, he mainly stayed near his uncle Tywin Lannister or his cousin Tyrion Lannister. A few weeks after The Red Wedding, Richard journeyed north with several Bannermen to visit Winterfell and The Boltons. Richard secretly didn't like The Boltons, Ramsey in particular. He stayed in The North for sometime before leaving several days before The Battle Of The Bastards History Richard Lannister was born to Robert Lannister who is 49 and Lysa Westerling who is 45. He is their middle child and eldest son, his older sister is Mara Lannister and is 28 while his younger brother is Jon Lannister and is 7. He lived in Casterly Rock until he was 8 and after that he and his parents went to live in Lanisport, Jon lives in Casterly Rock at the urging of their father so he can become more like his uncle Tywin Lannister. While they lived in Casterly Rock, Richard enjoyed talking with his cousin Tyrion. Richard was given a sword by his father when he was 7 and he named the sword Scourge. When they left to live in Lanisport he asked his father about Dragons. His father laughed and told him Dragons are extinct and it wasn't important to talk about Dragons. When Richard turned 10 he had Scourge engraved with three things. The first one was on the hilt of the sword an image of a Dragon to remember his interest in dragons. The second one was on the other side of the hilt and was the image of House Lannister's sigil. And the final one was the words "A Lannister Always Repays His Debts" were engraved on the blade of Scourge. His father then had armor made for him, and like one would expect the armor was made of iron but was made to resemble gold. When The War Of The Five Kings started Robert and Richard both went to fight alongside their fellow Lannisters against Robb Stark. Richard and his father parted ways, Richard went with his uncle Tywin while Robert went with Jaime. When Tywin's forces clashed against Lord Umbar's forces, Richard slew 13 Northsmen. Richard then was told by a knight sworn to House Lannister "Your a man now young lord". Richard thanked him and fought alongside his uncle for the rest of the war. He was heartbroken for some time when he was told his father died when Robb Stark ambushed Jaime's force. While Jaime was captured, Robert died from 6 arrows but had killed a dozen Northsmen prior to dying. After The Red Wedding he told his uncle how he felt about what the Freys did. "Robb Stark may have been our enemy but he should have died on the battlefield like my father did, not stabbed in the back by the likes of the Freys" He said. Richard then returned to Lanisport and two years later would find himself in The North.